Al Da Flaga
is the father of Mu La Flaga and the clone template of Rau Le Creuset (who was previously known as Rau La Flaga) and Rey Za Burrel. History Al Da Flaga was Mu La Flaga's father, a Natural, and an influential and affluent Atlantic Federation politician. His relation with his son Mu La Flaga, however, was strained at best. Not wanting his fortune to be inherited by Mu, whom he believed to be an impure son, "tainted" by the inferior DNA of a mother. Al conspired with Professor Ulen Hibiki to create clones of himself, of which Rau would be the first, and his heir, superior in every way to his "brother", Mu, who was to be disinherited. Despite the fact that Coordinators had existed for quite some time, direct human cloning was illegal, but Al believed his wealth and influence put him above the law, and Dr. Hibiki agreed to this transaction in exchange for the funds to finance his Ultimate Coordinator project. The first clone to be made was Rau La Flaga, whose aging ability was accelerated to catch up with that of Mu. Unfortunately the process was not completely successful and several clones were created after Rau's instability became apparent (including Rey Za Burrel). These cloning experiments were the precursor to Dr. Hibiki's Ultimate Coordinator project which created Kira Yamato. Al had Rau educated in the ways of the social elite but as time passed Rau experienced a mental breakdown and deeply broken after finding himself being more of a tool to Al's maniacal ambitions. Al and his wife were killed by Rau when he set their mansion on fire. Although Al had long died, his legacy lives on in his clones, and Rau's resentment towards him and Ulen becomes the very foundation to his hatred towards humanity; both Naturals and Coordinators alike. Relationships *'Al Da Flaga's wife' - Nothing much is known about his relationship with his wife, except that he sees her as inferior to him. *'Mu La Flaga' - Al's only son, their relationship were greatly strained following the revelation that Mu had inherited his mother's "inferior" DNA, and was deemed unworthy of inheriting his father's wealth. However, as revealed in one of the pictures by Rau album, it seemed that both father and son's relation in the past wasn't as bad as it seemed, though this could be sometime when Mu was still that of a toddler. *'Rau La Flaga' - Al's first attempt at cloning himself. Rau at first seemed to have no problem with Al until he learned of his origin and his intended purpose of existence when eavesdropping on his parents, which caused a mental breakdown and prompted him to murder his template. Rau would later change his name to Rau Le Creuset. *'Rey Za Burrel' - One of Al's later clones, unlike Rau, he seems to have not encountered his template. Gallery Rau lower face.jpg|Al ordering Ulen to create a clone of himself. Spiral of Encounters.png|Al and Mu during a happy moment. Trivia *Kōzō Mito (the same man whom voiced Ray Yuki) was the original voice actor for Al Da Flaga but in the special edition, he was voiced by Toshihiko Seki, Rau and Rey's voice actors. This change was purposely made to indicate him being the template to both clones. *He has a Polish surname. Category:Deceased